How To Catch A Spitfire
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: Ten ways Wally finds to catch a spitfire. His Spitfire, Artemis... Robin is sixteen, and OC is Stealer... Waltermis and Realer... REVIEW! Rating may change due to battle scenes...
1. Training Room Fiasco and Popcorn

Hey everyone! This is my third story, and it's called "How To Catch A Spitfire"! Now the rating may change because of battle scenes… I tend to get a bit gory, when it comes to romantic battle scenes.

But anyway, here's the summary for the first chapter…

**SUMMARY: **

Wally and Artemis have just come back from a mission. Wally pushed Artemis out of the way of a disintergration laser, but the only problem? He broke her favourite bow.

'I can't believe you!' her fierce blonde hair whipping around her face, as if mirroring her fury.

'Well gee sorry! I must be mistaken! If I didn't push you out of the way of that laser, you and your stupid flippin' bow wouldn't be joining us for dinner tonight!' the red head screamed at his latest fascination. He seemed to be loving getting on her nerves. And by the look on the archer's face, he seemed to have done a really good job this time, because not long after he said it there was an ear-piercing crack that echoed around the room. Wally on the floor and Artemis standing smug, with her hands on her hips.

'That, was for my bow.' She said as she swung around and started sauntering her way to the training room.

Wally was beyond mad. He held his cheek with his left hand, and got up and stalked right after the archer.

'Do you think we should stop them?' Stealer asked Robin.

'Are you kidding! This is getting good!' he replied running out of the kitchen, popcorn in hand and running after the two teenagers.

Stealer rolled her eyes at her boyfriends' antics and rushed after him, desperate to see the amount of damage is going to be done to the team, after one of the two arguing teens were in the infirmary. Again.

Stealer walked into the shadows of the training room to see Artemis and Wally fighting again.

'Why did you even follow me here? To gloat?' Artemis yelled, her lips pursed and her eyes narrows behind the green of her mask.

'No! I came to say sorry!' Wally yelled back. That shut her up. She straightened her posture, her arms dangling by her side, and a dazzled look in her eyes. Then a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

'_Wally's gonna get it.'_ Stealer thought, as she recognized the look. She reached over and stole some of Robin's popcorn. She heard him mumble in protest but she ignored it.

Then Artemis stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a light kiss to Wally's cheek. Robin and Stealer almost chocked on their popcorn. ALMOST.

'W-what w-w-was that for?' Wally asked his eyes wide.

'Thank you for saving me instead of my bow. I could always make another bow, but you can never make another Artemis.' She leapt away with a spring in her step, walking out of the door to the training room. Wally just smiled, walked backwards for a couple steps, and turned and shook his head, looking down at his feet.

Stealer and Robin looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'You wanna hack into the security footage for blackmail?' Robin asked Stealer.

'Hell yeah!' Stealer replied as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and transported them into the security room in the mountain. This was going to be SO much fun.

Hey everyone! If you hadn't noticed, Stealer is my OC. I've paired her off with Robin, but I also made Robin sixteen. If you don't like don't review… But if you have any pointers just click the little blue button that screams REVIEW! Or you could private message me… CHEERS! Darky….


	2. Enraged Daddy Bats and Broom Closets

Hey everyone! Thank you all soooooo much for the nice reviews… It brightens up my day…. I got a LOT of favouritism, but no reviews… D:! What happened?

But here is the next chapter of, drum roll please… "HOW TO CATCH A SPITFIRE"!

**SUMMARY:** Robin and Stealer have got the blackmail, now only to find a way to use it. Contains Wally and Artemis hiding from an outraged Daddy-Bats.

Stealer handed the recording over to Robin's outstretched hand.

'This is why I love you!' Robin exclaimed leaning down to kiss his girlfriend.

'Care to say that again, with the same outcome?' she asks, leaning into her boyfriend's chest her head tilting up to look at his domino mask.

'This is why I love you.' Robin said softer this time, as he leaned down to capture Stealer's lips with his once more.

'Come on Boy Wonder. We have to find what type of blackmail we want to use it for.' Stealer sighed pulling Robin out the door by his hand.

'We could make them run around the mountain in a chicken suit!' Robin yelled excitedly.

'Wow babe. You need a new imagination. It's been done before. You know? With GA, and Canary?' Stealer replied, still deep in thought. *Insert light bulb above head*

'I'VE GOT IT!' Stealer yelled.

'What?' Robin asked wrapping his arms around the front of her waist, and resting his head on her shoulder.

'We could dare them to hug Batman.' She laughed, smiling all the while. Robin just stared blankly at her for a moment and then full on screeched out laughter.

'Do you know, what they're going to have to do afterwards?' Robin asked wiping imaginary tears away with his finger.

'Yep. Run away and then I will create an illusion of a hallway, which is really just an old broom cupboard, and then we'll lock them in there, until they kiss and make-up. Literally.

'Did I mention that I love you?' Robin asked her.

'Yes. But I never get tired of hearing it.' Stealer answered wrapping her arms around his neck.

'I love you.' Robin answered, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She whimpered slightly as his nose found a sensitive spot.

'Yep.' Robin smiled.

**TIME SKIP: 10 MINUTES**

'Artemis! Wally!' Stealer yelled skipping down the hallway, Robin following slightly behind.

'What!' They yelled in unison. They were standing in front of each other, tense and ready to attack. Looks like Stealer just interrupted another one of their lover's quarrels.

'Can Robin and I talk to you please? It's urgent.' Stealer said putting on the perfect role of someone who wanted to talk to them.

'OMFG! Robin got you pregnant!' Artemis yelled alarmed. Both Stealer and Robin paled at the sentence.

'No! Good god Artemis! NO!' Stealer yelled shaking her head to get rid of the mental image. 'I may love him, but I don't want that image in my head.' She said. 'No offense baby.' She turned to Robin and smiled at him sweetly.

'Anyway. We,' Stealer started pointing at Robin and then herself, 'Dare you both to hug Batman. And if you don't we'll show the whole League including the Team, the little incident in the training room.' Stealer whispered as her face lit up with excitement. Artemis' and Wally's? Not so much.

'Fine!' Artemis whispered back as she practically held onto Wally's arm and dragged him to where the Dark Knight stood talking to GA and Black Canary.

Artemis thrust her arms around the Batman's torso, and squeezed. Wally did the same.

Let us just say that Daddy-Bats was not impressed. Wally scooped Artemis up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder and rushed down the hallway. Robin and Stealer disguised as M'gann and Conner, had a door open and ready to go.

'Quick! Down here, M'gann yelled quietly.

'Thanks beautiful.' Wally winked and walked silently in to what he seemed was an ordinary hallway. Never trust a thief Wally. Never trust a thief. The door behind him shut tightly and the hallway disappeared. He was in a broom closet.

'I am going to kill you Gizelle!' Wally screeched with his hand lightly resting on Artemis' hip.

'We will let you out as soon as you kiss and make-up.' Gizelle yelled back as she transformed herself and Robin back and skipped down the halls to the kitchen, where the real M'gann was busy destroying, I mean, baking chocolate brownies.

This was a really small broom cupboard. And it also didn't help how Artemis was a teenage girl and Wally was a teenage guy. Artemis was shifting trying to find a lightswitch, and all the while she was rubbing up and down Wally, who was tasting blood in his mouth as he bit down on his lip to supress a moan of pleasure.

'You're bleeding Baywatch.' Artemis whispered as her fingertips traced over his lips where his teeth were digging in.

'It's nothing. Really.' He said a little too quickly.

'Just let me have a look?' Artemis asked as she flicked on the light, having finally discovered where the light switch was at last.

'Fine.' Wally muttered.

Oh this was going to be pure hell.

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to see how many people have been clicking that little, cute, blue button that says REVIEW! Reviews make me write faster… The more reviews the quicker the uploads…. Hopefully… I do have assessment and homework to do still…. For another three weeks…. YAY! IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS!


	3. Make Out In Broom Closets

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update… I was working on my assignments! OH JOY! (Note sarcasm)… So anyway, thanks for all the nice reviews, but there is one person, who I would like to shout out to….

**DERP!**

I seriously don't care what you think about my story… I put the story on FF, because I want people to read about their favourite couples. Stealer is not my OC perse, she's my sisters. She wanted me to write a story with her in it, so I did. But honestly, I don't care what you guys think about my story.

Disclaimer: (I've been forgetting to do them!) I don't own YJ… I WISH I DID THOUGH!

'Wally? Why the hell did you bite your lip?' Artemis screeched as she looked at the teenage speedster in front of her.

'I'd rather not answer that, _Artemis_.' Wally whispered biting down harder, on his already injured lip.

'It's so stuffy in here, and cramped.' Artemis shuffled slightly around, rubbing her bare stomach across Wally.

Wally's hands shot forward at a speed that would have made his uncle proud and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

'Would you please stop moving?' Wally asked as politely as he could.

'D-Did you just use the word p-pl-please?' Artemis asked him in disbelief.

'Yes I did. Now could you **please** stop moving?' Wally asked rolling his eyes.

Artemis looked confused for a moment, and then her sapphire blue eyes, were as round as golf balls.

'You mean?'

Wally reluctantly nodded.

'Why Wally!' Artemis yelled slightly.

'You're a girl, I'm a guy! It's nature! The laws of physics!' Wally yelled at her.

'Robin! Stealer! You'll let us out of here if we kiss each other right?' Artemis asked, banging slightly on the door.

'Yes! But you have to mean it!' Robin's voice came through the overhead sound system, which he had installed all around the cave.

Wally looked uncertainly at the blonde archer.

'What are you looking at Baywatch?' she snapped at him slightly.

'I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little claustrophobic over here. And I'm hungry. And one of us will have to go sooner or later.' Wally answered her question, starting to vibrate. His eyes looked wide with fear, and then Artemis finally understood why he had been shaking since they got locked in here.

'Are you okay Kid?' Artemis asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, but then nodded slowly, as if telling the archer that he was okay. But then the unexpected happened.

Wally's arms wrapped around Artemis' waist and pulled her down until she was pretty sure she was on the speedsters lap, who was sitting on the floor.

'Thanks Artemis.' Wally said, wrapping his arms around the tiny, delicate girl.

'It's k.' Artemis whispered as she made herself more comfortable on his lap.

Then Artemis felt Wally's hand slide up her back to finish at the base of her neck. She looked up to stare into his emerald green eyes, as he suddenly tilted her head and his to opposite diagonals.

'Wally?' Artemis tried asking.

'Just stop talking Artemis.' Wally whispered, as his lips crashed down onto hers. The kiss was soft and slow, but still passionate. But then it grew harder, more desperate.

Wally realised that this was Artemis he was kissing. The one that he had hated, since she arrived. She replaced Spe…. Red Arrow. The one he always thought was hot, attractive, cute, sexy. But it was Artemis. But she was a really good kisser. Maybe, being friends with her, isn't such a bad idea.

Artemis had only just figured out that she was kissing Wally. Kid Flash! Kid Idiot! Kid Vacuum! Kid Anything! But she never thought she'd be calling him Kid Lover. She did think he was an idiot at first, but she thought he kind of grew on her, after all their lengthy conversations, that quickly turn into arguments.

Wally and Artemis pulled away quickly to regain their breath, but leapt straight back into kissing each other again. Fireworks erupted, their breaths mingled, and the archers arms were unconsciously running up the protégé of Flash's chest, to encircle behind his neck, as Wally tightened his grip on Artemis and pulled her closer to him.

They broke away again. But this time for good.

'My room, midnight sharp. Don't be late.' Wally whispered in the archer's ear as he was trailing kisses down the side of her jaw.

'I won't be.' Artemis whispered back giving Wally a quick peck on the cheeks before standing up and opening the door to find it to be unlocked.

'See you tonight Wally.' Artemis winked at him before leaving.

Poor Wally was wonderstruck, but quickly recovered and followed after her like a love sick puppy.

Hey! How did everyone like that chapter? I'm sick at writing this, aren't I? Anyway…. I have a challenge for all you Spitfire fans. The Album "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift…. I want you to write a story using all those songs on the album… All Spitfire themed…. GOOD LUCK…. PM me if you are interested in trying it out… Whoever wins will have the honour of choosing the new OC for my next YJ FanFic!

LOVE DARK-TIGRESSSSSSSSSSS

CLICK THE BUTTON!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Midnight Meetings

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait! But I've started a new story called More Than Friendship? at a request for my 6-year-old cousin, Jason. So we'll see how it goes… And "DERP"! I STILL DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY! Who gives a shit about what you think! Obviously not me!

* * *

><p>Artemis slunk down the halls of Mt. Justice as she kept her eyes peeled for the other members of the team. She turned to see the keypad to unlock Wally's door.<p>

'_4,2,5,6,8,0,1,7.'_ She thought as she pressed each number light enough not to make a sound.

No sooner had she stepped through the door of Wally's room, was she was tackled underneath him.

She smiled and turned into his chest, and stood on her tiptoes as her lips met his and glided smoothly across them.

'Glad you could make it.' He said between kisses.

**ARTEMIS' P.O.V:**

'I wouldn't miss it for the world.' I whispered back as I wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with his hair at the nape of his neck.

I could feel myself being backed up against a bed, and I fell down against it. Wally's tongue darted out and swiped across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues started fighting for dominance. I guess you could figure out what went on for the rest of the night.

KIDDING! I left after ten minutes, when Batman decided to call us to the mission room. Oh how interesting tonight has turned out to be…

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short, but it's like 1am in Australia and I have school tomorrow, so I'm really bad at going to sleep on time…<p>

REVIEW!


End file.
